


Vegas, baby!

by Hittiske



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittiske/pseuds/Hittiske
Summary: Magnus and Alec on a bachelor party in Las Vegas. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Vegas, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you S_a_b_i_n_e for beta reading so quickly just because i wanted to post asap 😘 You are the best❤️  
> Thanks for my friends in Home GC, who said I should write a one shot, as a break from my other fic. Love you guys😘❤️

Magnus and Alec were best friends since college. They were roommates for years and spent all their free time with each other. After graduation, they kept the apartment while starting their careers. When Magnus met Camille, their friendship weakened a bit, but it was too important for them to let it go because of a girl. When they got engaged, Alec’s heart broke. He was in love with Magnus since day one and held onto the hope that one day maybe Magnus would love him back. Now he was on the way to Magnus’ bachelor party in Las Vegas.  _ What a cliché. _

The party would start in an hour. They would all meet in the lobby, and go to the bar crawl from there. Alec unpacked his clothes, all four items, then took a shower. He was in the lobby 15 minutes early. When he saw Magnus, his heart stopped for a second. He was always beautiful, but today he looked magical. Burgundy slim jeans, blue silk button up, and a silver vest. He wore his usual jewellery, but it was his makeup that caught Alec off guard. It was deep blue and silver eyeshadow, which was perfect with his outfit, and his lipstick was… kissable.

“Alexander! I am so glad you are here. Are you ready for the best night of your life?” Magnus’ smile was contagious.

“Why would this be the best night of my life? You are the one getting married tomorrow.” He still felt his stomach turn every time he thought about the wedding. This would be the worst weekend of his life. He was the best man for the love of his life.

“Because we are in Vegas, baby!” Apparently, Magnus already had some drinks. Alec had to make sure he wouldn’t drink too much.

“Yay, Vegas. You know I am not really the partying type.” He really wasn’t, but there was no way he would survive this weekend without significant amounts of alcohol. 

“Where did you leave Andrew? I thought he would be here too.” 

Alec started dating one of his colleagues Andrew Underhill right after Magnus’ engagement. He needed the distraction, but unfortunately that hadn’t been successful. Their whole relationship was about sex because Andrew was so boring, Alec couldn’t spend time with him outside of the bedroom.

“He’s not coming. He had to work.” This wasn’t completely true, Andrew had decided to work because he was jealous of his and Magnus’ relationship.

“What a shame,” Magnus said, while trying to keep a straight face. He never liked Andrew, he wasn’t good for Alec.

“Sure, I can see you can’t hold back your smile. I get it, you don’t like him. I don’t like Camille either, but I don’t make faces every time we talk about her.” 

“Well darling, I beg to differ. You make a face every single time. Just a bit more subtle than I do.”

Alec couldn’t answer, because the rest of their party had arrived. 

The evening went well, they had more drinks than Alec could count, they went to more bars than Alec could count, and watched two strip shows. One guy and one girl, just to make sure everyone was happy. The more Alec drank, the more he felt the need to tell Magnus how much he loved him. When there were only the two of them at their table, he turned towards him. 

“I love you,” he blurted out. Well he could’ve been more subtle, but that would’ve required more brain function. 

“I love you too,” Magnus smiled at him, clearly having no idea what he was talking about. He moved a bit closer to Magnus, so he didn’t need to shout.

“I meant, I am in love with you. I loved you from the day we met and fell more in love every day since.” Alec felt his face heating up, but he couldn’t look away, Magnus’ face went pale, then deep red in a minute.

“You jackass! You stupid, idiotic moron!” Magnus shouted at him, then stood up and stumbled out of the bar.

Alec woke up with a horrible headache and he was pretty sure something had died in his mouth. He turned around, wanting to reach for his phone on the bedside table, when he saw that there was someone in his bed. He sat up immediately, eyes wide open, even though they hurt like hell from the light seeping through the windows. The man in his bed moved, probably disturbed by his sudden move and that’s when he recognised Magnus. Magnus was in his bed. Naked. He looked down and realised his own nakedness. He was in bed with his best friend, naked. 

He ran to the bathroom, panic rising in him. When he looked in the mirror, he saw the hickeys all across his upper body. When he brushed his finger through his hair, the memories came rushing back. 

_ Magnus shouting at him outside the bar. The fight. Magnus telling him how unfair he is for dropping this on him the night before his wedding. Then Magnus grabbing his collar, shoving him to the wall of the alley, and crashing their lips together.  _

Alec lifted his hand to his lips then jumped backwards when he saw a ring on his finger. Not just any finger, but his ring finger. He twisted it around while more memories came back.

_ Magnus telling him how much he wished that Alec would’ve said something earlier, so they could get married. Telling Magnus they could still do that. Magnus dragging him towards a 24/7 chapel. Coming back to Magnus’ suite, throwing clothes everywhere, giggling. Magnus kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Magnus fucking him to oblivion. _

There was a soft knock on the door. He took a deep breath, and opened it. Magnus looked adorable, all messy hair, smudged makeup.

“Good morning Alexander”

Maybe he muttered out a weak ‘Hi’, but he wasn’t sure. He froze on the spot. Magnus lifted his hand with the new ring on it.

“I think we need to talk.”

They went back to the room, still very naked, and sat down on the bed. 

“I am sorry Magnus,” said Alec, barely audible. He couldn’t look into his best friend’s eyes to see regret.

“What do you say sorry for?” Magnus’ voice was weak too. Alec could feel his hesitation.

“I am sorry for this mess I made. For messing up your wedding. We can get it annulled. I promise I will say we haven’t consummated the marriage. Maybe you can still get married tonight.” Alec felt tears start running over his face.

“Do you want to get it annulled?” Alec looked up and saw how vulnerable his best friend looked.

“No! If I could, I would keep you forever.”

“Then forever it is. Alexander, I loved you since you cooked me dinner every night, so I didn’t starve to death. I loved you since you lied to our landlord that the Chairman is a service cat, just so I could keep him. And if you meant what you said yesterday, I would love you till death do us part.”

Alec couldn’t say a word, so he just moved forward and kissed his husband. It was short and soft, because morning breath after a night out was deadly. They went to the bathroom together. This morning routine felt so easy, Alec could see themselves doing it for the rest of their lives. 

Of course, their happily ever after didn’t start right there, Camille made sure of that, destroying all of Magnus’ belongings. Andrew took the breakup much better, he said he knew this was coming, although he never would’ve thought they would get married drunk in Vegas.

And if they told their kids a different story when they asked, no one needed to know.


End file.
